Perfección
by lauz9
Summary: Ella no ve belleza en si misma pero si lo ve en las pequeñas cosas que la rodean. Bradwell no puede entenderlo porque para él ella es hermosa y si la tendría que definir en una palabra, diría que es simplemente… perfecta. [Trilogía Puro de Julianna Baggott] [Bradwell POV: Primer Libro] [Regalo Navideño para Ale Santamaría]


**Perfección**

Summary: Ella no ve belleza en si misma pero si lo ve en las pequeñas cosas que la rodean. Bradwell no puede entenderlo porque para él ella es hermosa y si la tendría que definir en una palabra, diría que es simplemente… perfecta. [Trilogía Puro] [Bradwell POV: Primer Libro] [Regalo Navideño para Ale Santamaría]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Julianna Baggott. La presente historia está basada en la Trilogía Pure, y es un regalo de Navidad para Ale Santamaría que no conforme con haberme traumado con estos libros, me pidió que le escribiera algo de ellos. Espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo así xD

 **.**

" **Perfección"**

 **.**

 **Bradwell**

 _ **I.  
Sus ojos**_

.

Despertar cada día después de las Detonaciones en cómo enfrentarte a la realidad que te golpea de frente y con toda premeditación.

Bradwell era apenas un niño cuando las Detonaciones, pero tiene tan presente _el Antes_ que a veces, quisiera estar ahí. No lo dice, no puede, ya no es un niño y aunque con todas sus fuerzas lo desea sabe que eso no podrá ser. Acepta el hoy con honor y valor, es a lo único que puede aferrarse, porque es lo único que ahora es real.

No es ningún tonto. Sabe que _el Antes_ representa todo lo que fue y aunque es algo que ya no será, es consciente que hay que tenerlo presente, porque saber tu pasado, hace que no cometas los mismo errores, o al menos, intentar que no sea así.

Los pájaros en su espalda están inquietos, como todas las mañanas de cada día desde que la vio.

La noche anterior volvió a soñar con _ella,_ con esa visión de sus ojos almendrados que no se aleja de su memoria y que hacen que se mueva incómodo cada noche añorando a alguien que realmente no conoce. Solo la vio una vez, solo cogió su mano para que no callera y sin embargo, no puede sacársela de la cabeza. Es ridículo.

Se levanta de la cama y se cambia la camisa mientras se reprende a sí mismo por estar perdiendo el tiempo. Basta de fantasías que se niega a admitir, tiene otras cosas en que preocuparse. Hoy hay reunión y tiene que concentrarse en lugar de estar fantaseando con cosas que sabe que no pasarán, o que ciertamente se niega a que pasen.

Es hora de trabajar.

 _ **II.  
Ella**_

Mientras piensa como comenzar la clase, continúa sin poder creérselo.

Cuando escuchó ruidos arriba, nunca pensó que la encontraría precisamente a _ella_. Creyó que sería un curioso más e inclusive, hasta un extraño buscando un lugar dónde dormir. Nada lo preparó para esto.

Al verla se congelo. No supo que decir. Nunca antes le había pasado e hizo las preguntas que se esperarían, pero le supieron diferente, como si fueran incorrectas; no obstante, no pudo evitar decir que la conocía, aunque técnicamente no era cierto.

"Eres la nieta del Cosecarnes" le dijo, aunque en su menté quiso decir algo diferente.

 _Ella_ replicó que no se conocían y él, sin pensarlo mucho, objetó que tal vez ella no lo conocía, pero que él si la recordaba.

Las palabras salieron de su boca porque necesitaban ser pronunciadas, no podía creer que no lo recordara cuando él no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro; y _ella_ , en respuesta, solo se sonrojó. Su sonrojo, por alguna extraña manera le gustó, dándole por entendido que si lo recordaba.

Su rostro se veía tranquilo y sus ojos le parecieron diferentes; quizás se debía a que ahora lo estaban observando.

No pudo dejarla ir. ¿Acaso era un niño?

Las palabras surgieron por si solas, y después de prácticamente orillarla a la reunión prometiendo cosas que quizás no podía cumplir, aquí estaba _ella_.

Cuando bajó por la trampilla no sabía que esperar y decidió alejarse porque su cercanía hacia que un calor diferente recorriera su pecho. Estaba nervioso y él nunca estaba nervioso.

El resto de personas reunidas en la sala comenzó a impacientarse, podía notarlo, así que decidió que era hora de comenzar, pero necesitaba algo más.

La presentó ante todos con cordialidad y al hacerlo, fue testigo de su inseguridad.

No quiso hacerlo, pero sin poder evitarlo, notó como ella se cubría parte del rostro, la que tenía la bonita cicatriz; y también, como estiraba su jersey intentando cubrir la cabeza de muñeca que alcanzaba a vislumbrarse ya que por algún motivo le avergonzaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó con una necesidad que no conocía.

"Pressia" respondió _ella_ y por fin podía ponerle nombre al rostro.

"Pressia" repitió en voz baja, porque aunque se lo negara, añoraba poder pronunciarlo aunque fuera solo una vez.

Y dio comienzo a la reunión. Pero al tiempo que recita lo que para muchos es un discurso, no podía evitar observarla de vez en cuando.

Pressia, tenía el pelo negro brillante; sus ojos, como recordaba, son almendrados; y su piel es impecable, salvo por la bonita cicatriz en forma de luna que rodea su ojo izquierdo y esas pequeñas pecas esparcidas sobre su rostro que solo lo realzan. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los temas vio como la chica no podía más.

La cruda verdad la sobrepasaba y es que la realidad de lo que pasó los sobrepasa a todos pero por mucho que duela ella tenía que entenderlo.

Entonces, Bradwell olvida que existen otras personas, olvida incluso dónde se encuentra, porque para él no hay nadie más que ellos y esa conexión que se formó entre sus miradas.

Ya no solo está dando su clase, está contando su vida. Habla del día de las detonaciones, de cómo sobrevivió y de cómo murió a la vez; quizás nunca estuvo vivo realmente, quizás es un muerto como siempre dice en las reuniones.

Cuando termina, hace lo acordado y les muestra su baúl.

Las personas se arremolinan por el contenido del baúl. Él comienza a pasarles algunas cosas, poco a poco y de pronto ya no la ve.

"No has venido por la reunión, ¿verdad?" Le pregunta cuando la alcanza subiendo por la trampilla, no sabe que decir.

Pressia responde que sí, pero es claro que no lo sabía porque él lo ha inventado, sin embargo, no quiere que se vaya, quiere que vea el contenido del baúl y le pide que lo haga excusándose que la trampilla no se abre, lo cual, no es del todo cierto.

Ella acepta con dificultad aunque no sin antes demostrarle que no necesita su ayuda. Se vale por sí misma, eso le agrada.

Se acercan al baúl y Gorse, le explica que se conocen. Pressia siente pena por su hermana. Fandra era de su edad y quizás eran amigas, deduce como única explicación.

El rostro de Pressia cuando ve el contenido del baúl es algo que Bradwell quiere guardar consigo por siempre. Era un poema de nostalgia, como lo es siempre en los que lo ven por primera vez, pero el de ella refleja además sorpresa, haciendo que se preguntara si realmente es la primera vez que ve _el Antes_ con sus propios ojos representado en esa simple fotografía.

Discuten, Pressia le pregunta cómo es que cuenta Historia Eclipsada si tiene esto y Bradwell le explica que lo que es cuenta es solo la verdad. Ella replica que sabe cómo era, intentando convencerlo o convencerse a sí misma. Entonces, el chico se ríe.

"¡No te rías de mi"! exige la chica y deja de hacerlo porque sabe que la ha molestado. No era esa su intención pero lo ha hecho.

"Ya veo qué clase de persona eres" replica pero solo hace que se moleste un poco más.

Ella es de la clase de personas que quieren que todo vuelva a ser como en el _Antes_. No entiende que no se puede mirar hacia atrás de esa manera, añorando; solo se puede aprender de ella y así se lo hace saber.

Pressia se molesta todavía más mientras le explica que hacía atrás solo se puede mirar para no cometer los mismo errores. Quiere irse lo puede notar en su impaciencia y sin poder hacer algo para poder evitarlo, queda al descubierto su mentira.

"¿Te crees muy gracioso?" le pregunta más molesta de lo que quiere mostrarse.

"No quería que te fueras ¿Qué tiene de malo?" responde Bradwell porque ya no quiere mentirle más y esa es la única verdad. Quería que se quedara, quería pasar más tiempo con ella y es entonces que se da cuenta que un miedo desconocido lo asalta. Bradwell le tiende un papel doblado que la chica se niega a aceptar.

"¿Has cumplido ya los dieciséis?" pregunta porque tiene miedo, miedo por ella.

"Todavía no" responde pero sabe que si no le está mintiendo debe de ser muy pronto.

Insiste en que lo tome, teme que le haga falta cuando la fecha se cumpla, pero ella se niega una vez má a irse, tal vez no la vuelva a ver y cuando está por subir por la escalerilla mete el papel doblado en su bolsillo porque si puede ayudarla lo hará

"¿Sabes una cosa? Tú también eres de una clase de persona" dice la chica.

"¿De cuál?" pregunta de forma inmediata sin dejar de mirarla porque siente mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que piensa sobre él.

"Eres un chico listo, seguro lo averiguas tu solito" responde ella retomando su camino a la trampilla. Bradwell sonríe.

"¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de decir algo bueno de mí? Ha sido un cumplido, todo un piropo." Recita porque solo le importa que lo considere listo y Pressia se enfada aún más.

"Espero no volver a verte nunca. ¿Te ha gustado ese piropo?" replica saliendo por la trampilla llamando la atención de todos los que quedaban en la habitación

Cuando se pierde de vista, Bradwell no puede dejar de mirar hacia la trampilla y sonríe.

Lo que le ha dicho en lugar de molestarle le ha gustado. Sabe que lo dijo para molestarlo, y si quiere molestarlo es porque de alguna forma le importa.

Aquella deducción lo hace feliz y no se ha sentido feliz en mucho tiempo.

 _ **III.  
Cumpleaños**_

Pasaba por una calle del mercado cuando vio la lista de nombres de la ORS.

Después de años en que sus intentos por salvar a chicos y chicas resultaran fallidos, dejó de fijarse en las listas. No podía ayudar a nadie, quizás ni siquiera a él y había dejado de intentar, pero algo fue diferente ese día.

La lista estaba a punto de desprenderse cuando la vio y cuando por fin lo logró, cayó bajo sus pies. Entonces, la levanto del suelo y la leyó por curiosidad.

Había muchos nombres, aunque no tantos como le gustaría. Pocos sobrevivientes era la principal razón y de esos, aún menos podrían llegar a vivir un poco más después de ser reclutados. Escuchaba las historias, sabía de las muerterías e inclusive alguna vez escuchó de El juego. La ORS debería proteger y no matar, pero las cosas eran así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Con la lista entre sus manos leyó uno a uno, hasta que llegó uno que no quería encontrar.

"Pressia Belze" recitó en voz nombre estaba en la lista y también su fecha de cumpleaños.

Nada podía hacer para evitarle que esa fecha llegara, su tiempo de enfrentarse al mundo por fin la había alcanzado y aunque quiere protegerla no tiene la manera de hacerlo. Odia no poder hacerlo.

Piensa en Pressia, recuerda su rostro cuando observaba la fotografía de su baúl. Algo se enciende en su interior y quiere hacer algo bueno por ella.

Si al menos no podía evitar que pasara; entonces, intentaría alegrar aunque sea un poco el día al que todos temen: su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Se detiene frente a la barbería, aún no ha amanecido pero sabe que ella despertará en poco tiempo. La imagina recostada, soñando en que cuando despierte todavía tendrá quince, y siente una profunda tristeza por el momento en que se dé cuenta que eso ya no será más.

Saca de su bolso el pequeño rollo que ató con la cuerda más limpia que encontró y escribe la dedicatoria aún meditando si debe o no hacerlo, pero quiere hacer esto, quiere hacer esto por ella.

Deja el pequeño rollo junto a la puerta y camina en la dirección contraria a la que llegó hace un momento.

Antes de perder el local de vista se gira una última vez y dice:

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Pressia"

Y reanuda su camino.

 _ **IV.  
Señal**_

¿Le habrá gustado el regalo? ¿Lo habrá odiado? ¿Lo habrá tirado a la basura?

Eran las preguntas que más se formulaban en su mente cada vez que pensaba en ella, y eso significaba que era más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir

Hacía algunos días que había sido su cumpleaños y algo se notaba diferente. Se percibía que algo había cambiado, quizás fueran los rumores del Puro, pero nunca se fiaba de cosas como aquella. Más de una vez se habían corrido rumores sobre eso y todos y cada uno habían sido olvidados por que no podían sostenerse puesto que no eran verdad.

Escucha los canticos a lo lejos y espera con todo su corazón que no cojan a alguien que conozca, espera que no encuentren a Pressia. Eso es lo que más desea.

Intenta dormir pero ya es bastante tarde y no lo consigue. Ha dado vueltas en su cama por lo que han parecido horas y cuando por fin parece que va a conseguirlo se escuchan toques en la puerta: la señal.

Alguien ha hecho la señal, pero es bastante tarde y duda. Vuelve a escucharla y curioso por saber que pasa la responde. Entonces, cuando pregunta quién es y escucha su voz, no puede evitar abrir la puerta de inmediato.

Está ahí frente a él y no puede evadir agradecer porque este en una pieza. Puede sentir que algo es diferente cuando esta frente a ella, hasta cuando la mira siente que es diferente, como si al verla la carga que lleva sobre sus hombros se hiciera más ligera.

Intenta ser agradable, pero no le sale tan natural como querría y solo provoca que Pressia se sonrojara una vez más.

La chica balbucea mientras le explica que no necesita su ayuda, sino alguien más.

Es entonces ve a alguien junto a ella, que lo encara con entereza.

"¿Este quién se cree que es para hablarme así?" Piensa con molestia. Quiere interrogarlo de inmediato pero los cánticos se escuchan más cerca.

Tiene que poner a Pressia a salvo.

 _ **V.  
Dulce hogar.**_

"Bueno, bienvenidos a mi dulce hogar" dice Bradwell observando al chico junto a Pressia.

Lo observa de arriba a abajo, no tiene idea de quién es pero no le agradó mucho desde un principio.

Se siente impaciente porque ninguno dice nada y al cabo de un momento pregunta.

"¿Me vas a contar ya quién es este?"

Pressia le dice el nombre del chico a su lado, el cual, realmente no le interesa. Lo que le interesa más es saber qué es.

No tiene cicatrices, no tiene marcas, no tiene fusiones.

"¿Me has traído a un puro?" pregunta al fin. La chica asiente.

Pressia le trajo a un puro, ¿cómo es posible? sabía que era distinta y se lo hace saber. Discuten de nueva cuenta por su primer encuentro. La chica le reclama lo del regalo cruel y piensa que de todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron que pudo pensar, "cruel" no fue ni por asombro la última.

"Creí que te gustaría el recorte. Solo pretendía tener un detalle contigo" le explica.

Pressia se queda callada un segundo, pero después de un momento le vuelve a agradecer aunque ahora parece de verdad. ¿Qué acaso nunca aceptará algún gesto bueno hacia ella? parece que no.

El Puro lo saca de quicio, se quiere hacer el gracioso. Los ha llamado Miserables y trata de convencerles que no sabe nada de lo que en realidad pasó. Bradwell no se lo termina de creer pero Pressia, por alguna razón desconocida, interviene por el Puro de tanto en tanto durante su interrogatorio sobre lo que el Puro cree que paso y la verdad. Eso lo descoloca y lo irrita en partes iguales ¿Por qué lo hace?

"Ahora no tenemos tiempo para lecciones. Déjalo que hable, anda" le pide la chica y eso solo lo irrita un poco más.

"¿Lecciones?" replica el chico.

"No tienes por qué ser tan…" intenta decir Pressia pero se corta.

"¿Pedante?" complementa realmente molesto por la forma en que lo ha defendido.

"Tan así. Que le dejes hablar"

"Vale, de momento tengo que mantener la calma, y más concretamente no ser _tan así_ , ¿algo más? ¿Qué pretendes, operarme la personalidad? ¿Qué tal cirugía a corazón abierto? Tengo algo de instrumental" Pregunta algo atropellado debido a que experimenta algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Es una mezcla entre ira, enojo y decepción al saber cuál es la opinión que tiene de él.

Ella se ríe y aunque está molesto le gusta escucharla.

Pressia logra enternecerlo y al siguiente lo exaspera. No se explica cómo puede producirle todas esas emociones en tan poco tiempo pero lo que sabe es que le gusta experimentarlo.

El Puro le explica sus motivos para estar ahí, en el exterior. Son idiotas, en opinión de Bradwell pero para cada persona, las cosas, tienen diferente significado y lo respeta; sin embargo lo que llama su atención no es porque ha venido sino quién es él. Es un Willux y su mente viaja a través de los documentos de sus nombre se repetía en innumerables ocasiones y algo no termina de encajar. No se fía de él.

"Perdiz tiene que encontrar la calle Lombard. Vivian allí, así que por lo menos puede empezar por ahí. Necesita el plano antiguo de la ciudad". Le explica Pressia al fin. Esa es la razón por la que ha venido y saberlo, le duele.

"¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlo" pregunta. No significa nada para él.

"Tal vez él pueda ayudarnos a cambio".

"No necesitamos su ayuda" replica Bradwell en un tono que no puede controlar.

Entonces, sucede algo que no esperaba. Pressia se acerca a él y cuando está lo suficiente para que Perdíz - que es como se llama el Puro – no la escuche, le dice:

"A lo mejor tu no, pero yo sí"

"¿Para qué lo necesitas?"

"Como moneda de cambio con la ORS. Quizás… pueden borrarme de la lista. Mi abuelo está enfermo y es todo lo que tengo. Sin su ayuda… No lo conseguiremos. " Dice al fin y Bradwell puede ver todos sus miedos.

Un sinfín de emociones cruzan por su ser. No puede negarse, no puede. No quiere que nada malo le pase a Pressia, no quiere que le hagan daño, no quiere perderla aunque no es suya; pero es un Puro. Si se tratase de cualquier persona no dudaría en aceptar, pero viene de la Cúpula y representa a todo lo que odia.

Patea el baúl y siente cómo los pájaros en su espalda se mueven inquietos. Se gira hacía Pressia dispuesto a negarse, pero al verla, todas sus bases para ello se desmoronan.

No puede perderla y aunque sabe que no es suya, si puede hacer algo para que eso no ocurra, lo hará.

 _ **VI.  
Lombard**_

No hay nada.

Bradwell lo sabía desde que supo a dónde se dirigían y sin embargo, quiso que el Puro lo viese por sus propios ojos.

No es justo que una persona pierda todo y otras no. El Puro tuvo muchos privilegios que a ellos no les fueron otorgados. Lo odia. Bradwell quería que sintiera un poco de todo el dolor que él había sentido y cuando por fin vio su rostro al salir a la calle Lombard, no sintió la satisfacción que había imaginado. Fue todo lo contrario.

Los canticos se escuchaban a lo lejos y el Puro les había hecho perder mucho tiempo intentando encontrar lo que no podía ser encontrado.

La muertería estaba muy cerca, pero ellos lograron escapar.

Estaban en la cripta. Hacía tiempo que Bradwell no pasaba por aquí pero no quiere admitirlo.

Perdiz les cuenta que ahora sabe que su madre esta vida aunque sus razones para creerlo a Bradwell no le son suficientes.

Pressia le pide que le muestre lo que lleva consigo que era de su madre. Y cuando, después de algunas bromas de su parte, puede verlo con sus propios ojos, vuelve a ser un niño.

Bradwell también tuvo una madre que lo amó, que lo arropó y que lo besaba por las noches antes de dormir. Entiende a Perdiz porque también amaba a su madre y si hubiera algo que le dijera que ella esta vivía, la buscaría hasta el final de sus días con tal de llegar a ella.

Le devuelve el colgante a Perdiz y en el trayecto se encuentra con la mirada de Pressia.

Cada vez que la ve se siente diferente. Es como si una chispa de paz brotara esparciéndose por todo su ser. Ella lo hace sentirse bien, con su presencia simplemente cambia todo a su alrededor, pero aunque sienta todo aquello, no puede decirlo. Ella no querría escucharlo.

"Ya los he traído hasta la calle Lombard. Eso es lo que les prometí" les expone. "A la gente le parece alucinante que haya podido sobrevivir por mi cuenta desde los nueve años. Pero si lo he hecho ha sido precisamente porque he estado solo desde entonces. En cuanto empiezas a atarte a gente, se convierten en un lastre que te pesa. Tendrán que arreglárselas por su cuenta desde ahora" finaliza porque no quiere seguir sintiendo que está tan cerca de algo que no puede tener.

No puede quedarse aunque muere por hacerlo. Sabe que a ella no le agrada mucho, sus constantes discusiones le dan la base para afirmarlo. No quiere obligarla, así que es mejor que todo termine aquí aunque duda que algo haya comenzado.

Ha salido el sol y ya no es seguro afuera. La oscuridad que los ayudaba a cubrirse se ha ido y será más difícil desplazarse ahora que han decidido separarse.

Dejar de verla no le gusta, pero nada puede hacer para remediarlo. Han tomado ya su decisión.

Pressia se ofrece a ir a echar un vistazo y después de discutirlo, los dos chicos aceptan dejarla ir.

"Con cuidado" quiere decirle, pero al final no dice nada por temor a que ella se lo tome a mal.

Y cuando la pierde de vista, un vacio comienza a formarse en su pecho, al igual que una sensación de que no debió permitir que se fuera.

 _ **VII.  
Trato**_

 _Pressia, Pressia, Pressia…_

Bradwell estaba desesperado. ¿Cómo dejó que se alejara? ¿Por qué no la acompañó?

La sangre en el suelo no era de ella, pero las huellas de los camiones les indicaban que se la habían llevado. No la ORS, no su peor pesadilla, no sin poder cambiar al Puro por su libertad.

El Puro. Todo era su culpa y arremetió contra él a la menor oportunidad.

"Si no hubieses venido, ella estaría bien" sentencia. Tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo.

"Ya lo sé" explica con fastidio y eso solo lo irrita un poco más.

"Ahora te tengo aquí y estás en deuda conmigo. Se lo debes a ella. La misión es esta, no tu madre: Pressia. Tenemos que encontrarla"

"¿Tenemos? ¿Y qué hay de tu discurso sobre cómo sobreviviste porque siempre has estado solo?" replica y es cierto, él dijo eso; pero como explicarle sus verdaderos motivos sin decirle lo que Pressia provoca en él. Lo que siente no es de la incumbencia de nadie.

"Escucha, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre solo si primero me ayudas a encontrar a Pressia. ¿De acuerdo?" ofrece porque a pesar de que es un Puro, necesita de él para llegar hasta ella. Una moneda de cambio, es lo que necesita.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Pressia. Es lo justo" responde el Puro cerrando el trato y Bradwell sabe que ahora tiene algo con lo cual negociar.

El Puro vale más de lo que el mismo sabe y ahora, si tiene algo que ver con Pressia, le ayudará a que la vuelva a ver.

Solo quiere volverla a ver.

 _ **VIII.  
¡Que suerte!**_

Bradwell siente algo de pena por el Puro.

Los motivos que lo trajeron al exterior acaban de derrumbarse. Todo fue una mentira, no había recuerdos reales en esa caja que supuestamente era de su madre y ahora, no tiene nada.

La forma de localizarlos ha sido desviada o mejor dicho los han mandado a pasear, y mientras se mueven entre los fundizales se pregunta dónde estará Pressia.

Salieron de la carnicería hace algunas horas y aunque les llevan ventaja mantiene la esperanza de que aún este bien. No ha pasado tanto tiempo con la ORS aunque con ellos nunca se sabe y eso lo hace estremecerse.

No la imagina entre toda esa brutalidad. Es pequeña, dulce y aunque es dura para algunas cosas no puede evitar sentir que es frágil. Ella no meceré estar ahí y por la memoria de sus padres jura que la sacará.

Hablaron, hablaron como no lo habían hecho antes y eso de cierta manera,lo reconfortó. El Puro lo entendía de alguna forma, porque era la otra cara de la moneda. Él había vivido del lado de los que orquestaron todo para que la humanidad se extinguiese y Bradwell era la prueba viva de que a pesar de sus intentos aún había sobrevivientes.

El primer dardo llegó a ellos, y con él, otro.

Corrieron por los fundizales buscando refugio y cundo lo encontraron, Bradwell sintió dolor, mucho dolor. Un dardo perteneciente a la lluvia que los asoló pegó directo en su brazo manchando de sangre toda su ropa.

Contra su voluntad, aunque más por cuestión de dignidad aceptó que el Puro lo ayudara. Este sacó el darlo de su brazo e inclusive hizo un vendaje primitivo con lo que encontró.

"¡Qué suerte! sabe hacer un vendaje" piensa con sorna.

Entonces llega la primera a la distancia. Perdiz nunca ha visto tal cosa, lo refleja la expresión en su rostro. Y cuando Bradwell le explica lo que necesita saber, al Puro le parece todo tan nuevo que se pregunta cómo es posible que unas amas de casa los vayan a atacar, y cuando las ve realmente se responde a si mismo contemplándolas.

El Puro quiere cubrirse, como era de esperarse, pero ya no es suficiente.

"Ya es tarde para eso. Limítate a levantar las manos y sonreír"

El Puro lo imita, sabe que es conveniente hacer lo que él dice y eso lo hace sentir bien.

"Nos rendimos. Hemos venido para ver a vuestra Buena Madre. Necesitamos su ayuda" continúa y enserio espera que le dejen hablar primero antes de que los maten.

Espera que no los maten.

 _ **IX.  
Moneda de Cambio**_

El plan estaba saliendo no tan bien, pero al menos estaba resultando.

Las madres existían, ahora sabía que no era un mito porque estaban en su presencia.

Los habían llevado bajo tierra, Bradwell supuso que era la forma en la que se protegían de ataques que pusieran en duda la integridad de sus hijos. Es un buen plan, porque incluso él lo había llevado a la práctica para protegerse en varias ocasiones.

Cuando les quitaron la funda de su cabeza, Perdiz no podía ocultar la forma en que las miraba. Quizás nunca había visto algo así pero eso no significaba que podía observarlas con ese modo, Bradwell estaba inquieto, temía por su vida, claro; pero temía más por la de Pressia y eso ero lo que lo perturbaba.

Caminaron un tanto más, siempre estando a merced de las Madres.

 _Muerto_ , así era cómo les decían a los dos y aunque quiso saber el motivo realmente no le importaba tanto. Él ya se consideraba un muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo, porque murió el mismo día en que lo hicieron sus padres y desde entonces, sabe que vive un tiempo prestado.

La Madre les interroga, porque es claro que no vivieron a atacarlas siendo solo dos.

"Estamos en una misión: hemos perdido a alguien y queremos que vuestra Buena Madre nos ayude. Se llama Pressia y tiene dieciséis años. Creemos que se la ha llevado la ORS pero no estamos seguros" explica de manera pausada y respetuosa. Solo quiere encontrarla y en presencia de las Madres es consciente que debe comportarse.

"Esas cosas pasan, la ORS se lleva a todos lo que cumplen dieciséis, muerto" replica y aunque él también es consciente de eso continúa:

"Pero las circunstancias no son nada normales porque él no es normal. Muéstrales el rostro" Le dice a Perdiz. Es ahora o nunca.

El Puro se niega al principio, ahora lo entiende todo. Bradwell quiere cambiarlo, quiere cambiarlo por Pressia. No quiere mostrarse, se niega, pero sabe que no tiene más remedio que ceder y así lo hace.

"Es un puro" dice la Madre con asombro cuando lo ve y luego, aunque no sonríe puede ver satisfacción.

Bradwell sabe que lo ha conseguido aunque Perdiz lo odie después.

 _ **X.  
Perdido**_

Está impaciente, la Madre que los tenía reclusos le dijo que la había encontrado y aunque no duda que sea verdad tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrán hecho daño? ¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Por qué no lo dejan verla?! Les cuestiona cuando tiene oportunidad.

Cuando le dicen que puede verla casi corre a su encuentro, hace un alboroto cuando ingresa ya que no lo dejan llegar hasta ella con libertad. Ha olvidado que son prisioneros. La verdad, no le importa.

Su corazón se acelera cuando ve su silueta a la distancia y conforme se va acercando más, siente que un calor comienza a formarse en su pecho. Las manos le tiemblan y una necesidad casi inhumana de verla lo asalta.

Las Madres lo hacen caer a su lado, arrodillándolo, y cuando ella lo mira, ya no es prisionero, no está con las Madres. La habitación desaparece, el mundo, el Antes y hasta el hoy. Solo están ellos dos y nadie más.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos y sonríe porque está bien, está a salvo.

Ella se sonroja cuando le sonríe, eso solo hace que su corazón se aceleré un poco más. Quiere decirle algo, pero no puede porque un sinfín de sensaciones se arremolina en su pecho confundiéndolo.

Es entonces que Bradwell se da cuenta que está perdido. Ahora entiende que lo que siente por Pressia va más allá de todo lo que ha llago a imaginar.

Se ha unido a ella de una forma en que nunca pensó estar unido a una persona. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no se siente solo.

Daría todo por ella, inclusivo su vida por hacerla feliz y quizás, ni siquiera eso sería suficiente.

 _ **XI.  
Deuda saldada**_

Odia reconocerlo, pero el Puro tuvo valor, aunque siendo precisos ya no es más un Puro.

Bradwell lo sujetó con fuerza cuando Perdiz había aceptado hacer el sacrificio por encontrar a su madre. Ese gesto hacía que lo respetara aún más y odiaba sentirse de esa forma con el hijo de una de las personas que quizás ordenó el asesinato de sus padres.

Ahora él tenía que demostrar valor.

"Ni se te ocurra pensar que me vas a quitar el chip del cuello. No lo vas a hacer y punto. Ni te me acerques" le advirtió Pressia. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos pero tiene que hacerlo, es por su bien.

"Saben dónde estás siempre. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Con lo mucho que te gusta la Cúpula, no me extrañaría que te gustara convertirte en su marioneta" Suelta exaltado porque aunque no lo quiso decir de esa manera, sabe que ella quiere quitarse las cicatrices. Quiere vivir feliz como lo era en _el Antes_ y quizás como lo son en la Cúpula.

"¡No soy la marioneta de nadie! Estás paranoico. ¡Loco!"

"Tan loco como para andar buscándote" dice porque se siente herido y al mismo tiempo no sabe cómo decirle que todo lo ha hecho por ella.

"Yo no te he pedido que me hicieras ningún favor" replica y eso le duele.

"Pero tu abuelo sí, y creo que ya lo he pagado con creces" objeta en respuesta a la defensiva, sin pensar y cuando termina de pronunciar la última palabras se arrepiente. No puede creer que le haya dicho tal cosa. ¿Acaso era un idiota?

Puede ver un sinfín de emociones cruzando por sus ojos almendrados y al final se da cuenta que también la ha herido.

"Bueno, pues considera la deuda saldada. Yo nunca he pedido ser la carga de nadie" le dice. Y piensa que es el idiota más grande del mundo.

"No quería decir eso" intenta explicarle pero sabe que cualquier cosa que diga no será suficiente para reparar el daño que ha hecho.

 _ **XII.  
Razones**_

Es curioso como las cosas cambian de un segundo a otro. Todo se ha ido tejiendo de manera diferente. Perdiz y Pressia son hermanos, el cuento y los hechos se lo revelaron aunque ya sospechaba que había algo detrás de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Él sabía que Pressia era distinta, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo era y por extraño que parezca, a sus ojos, sigue siendo la misma que era antes de saber su verdadera identidad. Sigue pareciéndole preciosa.

Verla llorar le dolía, pero saber que él era el causante de ese sufrimiento le rompía el alma.

Nunca quiso lastimarla, era necesario, pero nunca quiso hacerlo. Le quitó el chip, ahora ya no era un blanco fácil y sin embargo, eso no era justificación para lo que había hecho. Estaba furioso contra todo y contra todos.

Aquello lo extralimitaba, era mucho para él y a pesar de todo, cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos, todo quedaba olvidado.

Sus ojos le daban paz y su presencia lo embriagaba. Quería acompañarla, apoyarla y si se lo permitía, protegerla.

Todo se complicaba cada vez más, un nuevo viaje estaba frente a ellos. Perdiz quería buscar a su madre al igual que Pressia. La pista estaba frente a sus ojos, la quería y no estaba dispuesto a alejarse aunque a la chica no le gustara la idea.

"¿Es lo único que _tenemos_?, ¿nosotros? Tú ya has pagado tu deuda, ¿no?" le recuerda Pressia con énfasis. El dolor de sus palabras sigue ahí, en sus ojos.

"Yo sigo en esto" responde porque no sabe muy bien que decir. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo que había dicho con anterioridad no se borraría fácilmente.

"Pero solo porque te conviene" apunta Pressia y ahora es a él a quién le duele el reproche en su voz.

"Vale, lo que tú quieras, porque me conviene. Tengo mis propias razones egoístas. ¿Te vale así?" le pregunta con dolor.

Quiere decirle que lo hace por ella, que todas sus decisiones giran en torno a ella desde el mismo momento en que la conoció, pero cómo decírselo sin exponerse a su rechazo.

Ella tiene su corazón, su vida y su felicidad, pero también, es la única que puede destruirlo.

 _ **XIII.  
¿Bonita?**_

Perdiz se había dormido hace algunas horas atrás, mientras que para Bradwell y Pressia no les resultó tan fácil.

Su corazón martillaba incontrolable al estar cerca de ella, lo pájaros en su espalda lo delataban, pero resultó que cuando por fin estuvo junto a ella lo recorrió una paz desconocida. Estaban codo con codo.

Pressia le preguntó si quería jugar al Me acuerdo y contra todo lo que pudo pensar aceptó. Le contó que le había mentido.

"O sea que tú eres uno de los que reza por esperanza" dijo realmente sorprendida. Bradwell supuso que se debía a la mala cara que siempre tenía pero le afirmo su conclusión.

"No es una mentira muy horrible ¿Y funcionaron las plegarias? ¿Tienes esperanza?" preguntó con curiosidad, quizás ella también quería creer en algo.

"La verdad es que desde que te conozco creo que tengo más" respondió sin pensarlo porque era la verdad. Ella era todo su mundo ahora y si pudiera tener esperanza en alguien, solo tendría esperanza en ella y en que algún día lo viera de la misma manera en que la ve a ella.

Puede notar, a pesar de la penumbra, cómo se sonroja y eso solo le da más esperanza. Pero no quiere incomodarla y continúa con el tema anterior.

Le cuenta un recuerdo real del _Antes_ y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se abre por completo a una persona. Se siente como un niño pequeño.

Entonces Pressia le cuenta algo de vuelta, no es un recuerdo del _Antes_ pero es algo real, algo que solo le ha contado a él:

Pressia intentó cortarse la cabeza de muñeca cuando era pequeña y de solo imaginarla, le duele que lo intentara pero lo entiende. Él también era un niño cuando todo pasó, los pájaros en la espalda son parte de él ahora y aunque hoy los acepta no fue un proceso sencillo.

"¿Te ha quedado marca?" le pregunta y Pressia le muestra la pequeña cicatriz que une la cabeza de muñeca con su brazo.

Le alegra escuchar que nunca quiso quitarse la vida porque supo de muchos que no lo soportaron, ella no es de esa clase de persona.

Bradwell se incorpora y toca la cicatriz. Aprecia su decisión de vivir, de luchar y de aceptar lo que ahora es su realidad. La mira a los ojos y siente que cada vez que sabe algo más sobre ella la quiere un poco más. Quiere memorizar su rostro e incluso cada peca. Ve sus labios y aunque quiere besarla, se conforma con la forma que lo mira.

"Es bonita la cicatriz" le dice el chico aunque lo que quiere decir es que toda ella lo es.

"¿Bonita? Pero si es una cicatriz" objeta la chica acercando la mano con la cabeza de muñeca a su pecho buscando ocultarla.

"Es una señal de haber sobrevivido" dice el chico porque es la verdad. Gracias a ella, Pressia está aquí junto a él; gracias a ella Pressia vive y piensa en cómo no va a parecerle hermosa.

Nota como ella procesa lo que acaba de decirle y aún juntos, le pregunta si alguna vez tiene miedo.

Bradwell, sin cortarse, le dice la verdad: qué el tiene tanto miedo cómo cualquier persona porque al igual que todos, ha sufrido. Y después de decirlo, siente que algo se forma entre ellos, algo que aunque no tiene un nombre, existe.

 _ **XIV.  
Nuevos aliados**_

Salieron por la mañana y después de que las Madres los escoltaran hasta los límites de sus terrenos, los dejaron solos.

Después de caminar un tiempo, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Fueron atacados por oleadas de terrones que aunque pequeños, estaban en gran cantidad.

Bradwell fue el primero en luchar, no quería que le pasara nada a Pressia pero con el orgullo de por medio, fue superado. Pensaron que era el fin, se aproximaban más a la lejanía y sin embargo, nada de lo que pensaron sucedió.

Un coche se detuvo de golpe junto a ellos. Bradwell no entendía que sucedía, el dolor por las heridas nublaba su mente, pero Pressia le dijo que subieran a él y así lo hizo.

En su interior se hicieron las presentaciones y por primera vez en toda su vida se alegró de ver a un soldado de la ORS. Il Capitano y Helmound eran sus nombres, Pressia les conocía de algún lado pero no se molestó en preguntar, porque era claro que sabían a dónde se dirigían y cuál era la naturaleza de su misión. Creía en Pressia, y si confiaba en ellos, él también lo haría. Ahora tenían nuevos aliados.

Las cosas se fueron revelando por si solas. La madre de Pressia estaba viva, les había dejado pistas. Bradwell admiraba a esa mujer por haber dejado códigos encriptados sin que el padre de Perdiz los descubriera. Debió de ser una gran mujer.

Recuerda el colgante que le colocó a Pressia y aunque aún retiene la respiración al recordar el toque de su mano sobre su cuello, nunca se imaginó todo lo que encerraría dicho colgante.

Una cosa tan simple les mostró el camino a seguir. Otra señal que les fue revelada sin saberlo.

Estaban en camino, habían dejado el choche atrás no sin antes ocultarlo bien para que nadie viniera a por él. Bradwell se preguntaba hasta que punto Il Capitano le gustaba el choche pero supuso que debía de gustarle bastante para tomarse tantas molestias.

Avanzaban colina arriba, intentando seguir a la luz blanca que Pressia había visto a través del colgante de cisne, pero aún tenía sus dudas.

Bradwell iba al final de su expedición. Quería cuidarla y solo así se aseguraba que nada malo le pasara aunque ella no le dejara las cosas tan sencillas.

Bradwell estaba más preocupado por Pressia que ella misma.

Sabía que ella también mantenía sus esperanzas en lo que quería creer. Buscaba a su madre y en parte suponía que eso nublaba su buen juicio.

La cigarra que encontraron la reconoció y eso solo le preocupó un poco más.

Los estaba guiando, pero ¿a dónde?: Quizás a una muerte segura.

 _ **XVI.  
Volveré**_

El ambiente se sentía diferente, como si hubiera algo eléctrico a su alrededor.

Il Capitano fue el primero en notarlo, y aunque se preocuparon por cómo los habían localizado, lo que dijo Perdiz fue lo que más le preocupó.

Pressia estaba intervenida.

La explicación que le dio Perdiz no podía ser verdad. No podía estar intervenida, no podía perderla, ni ahora ni nunca. No lo permitiría.

Surgieron sin esperarlos, justo cuando había llegado a su destino: las fuerzas especiales estaban aquí. Eran grandes, musculosos y mostruosos con todas esas armas en sus cuerpos. Estaban rodeados y no tenían escapatoria.

Había una chica, alguien que no era como ellos, alguien de la Cúpula por la familiaridad con la que Perdiz la reconoció. Ella traía una caja consigo y cuándo dijo el nombre de Pressia se preocupó.

No podía hacer nada, eran rehenes y solo se limitó a ser testigo de cómo la chica que le había robado el corazón se acercaba hacía la caja.

Pressia vio el contenido de la caja y cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo, vio todo el dolor de sus ojos y lo sintió en sí mismo. Su abuelo había sido asesinado.

Entonces Pressia se giro hacía él buscando consuelo. Bradwell no podía hacer nada por ella aunque Pressia lo sabía, y a pesar de eso se giró hacía él, buscándolo. Ese gesto la hizo amarla aún más. Lo buscaba a él, solo a él y entonces supo que era más fuerte de lo que ella misma creía.

Los soldados de las Fuerzas especiales les explicaron sus motivos para estar ahí: Querían a la madre de Pressia, viva o muerta.

No tenían opción.

Les dieron la orden, solo Pressia y Perdiz tenían que bajar al lugar dónde se suponía que estaba la madre de ambos y con todo el dolor de su alma vio que no podía hacer nada por acompañarla.

Y Antes de descender por completó Pressia lo ve una última vez.

"Volveré" promete y Bradwell sabe que lo hará.

 _ **XVII.  
Rojo**_

La espera es tortuosa y agonizante.

No ha pasado ni una hora pero para él ha sido una eternidad, una eternidad sin ella.

Han atacado a los soldados, se han liberado. Todo ocurrió realmente rápido. Sentía su sangre hervir. El líder de las Fuerzas especiales había traicionado a su equipo y aunque uno había huido, habían logrado cargar contra los demás e incluso la Pura había hecho su parte. Pero al lograrlo ellos no habían resultado ilesos: el líder estaba herido.

Cuando Pressia sube, el chico siente que el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Es ella y está bien.

Está asustaba por lo que ha ocurrido, por los cuerpos y por la sangre. Bradwell corre a su encuentro, a dónde siempre perteneció y a dónde siempre quiere estar. La llama pero ella no responde y el chico solo atina a tomar su rostro entre sus manos intentado que lo mire.

Sin embargo nadie se esperaría lo que ocurriría después.

La madre de Pressia surgió de la tierra, limitada, solo eran los restos de lo que fue, pero estaba viva. Corrió al encuentro de su hijo moribundo, el líder y Bradwell no podía entender como alguien podía hacerle eso a su propio hijo.

Fue algo hermoso, tener el privilegio de estar en los últimos momentos de la vida de un ser amado es algo que aunque duele es apreciado, pero si al mismo tiempo se convirtieran en los tuyos, es demasiado.

Bradwell ve todo rojo, todo fue bañado por la sangre. El hermano de Perdiz había muerto, y al siguiente, sobrevino la explosión, llevándose consigo la vida de la madre de Pressia también.

Pressia estaba desecha, lo sentía, podía verlo. La tomo en brazos y con todo el dolor de su corazón fue testigo de cómo ella sufría. Lo odiaba.

Perdiz estaba fuera de sí y como no estarlo después de lo que había sucedido.

Le grita a Pressia, le dice que abra los ojos y aunque quiere golpearlo por no respetar su dolor, lo entiende. Ella está intervenida y a través de sus ojos le dice a su padre lo que todos se esperarían, le promete lo que su dolor le dicta y teme por el día en que suceda.

Entonces, Bradwell la deja ir y ella corre al encuentro con el cuerpo de su madre.

"Está viva" grita esta, en parte porque es cierto y en parte porque eso quiere creer.

"Se está muriendo, Pressia. No hay nada que hacer, no sobrevivirá" intenta explicarle pero sabe que nada de lo que diga podrá hacerle entender.

Agoniza, y sabe que eso la destroza.

"¿Por qué no te apiadas de ella? ¿Puedes hacerlo?" le dice Il Capitano, y aunque sabe que es verdad, Bradwell no puede creer que se lo dijera.

Pressia le pide un arma a Il Capitano y este se la da.

Nota como Pressia se niega a hacerlo, no quiere, ella no es así pero es la única que tiene el derecho. No hay nadie más. Ve como apunta hacia su madre con decisión y al mismo tiempo con temor.

Y luego, escucha la detonación del arma.

 _ **XVIII.  
Prométemelo**_

Es una carrera contra el tiempo. Tienen que alejarse de ese lugar.

Suben al coche, incluyendo a la Pura que no se separa de Perdiz en ningún momento.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta Il Capitano cuando da marca al motor del coche.

"A liberar a Pressia. Quien sea que le haya hecho eso se lo va a deshacer" responde con decisión emprendiendo el camino hacía ese lugar.

Pressia les habla de la granja, y de todas sus comodidades. El chico cree que es un sueño que exista un lugar así. Pero lo que más le preocupa es ella. No está bien y cómo estarlo después de lo que se vio obligada a hacer.

Bradwell sabe que hizo lo humanamente justo y que se apiado de lo que no tenía remedio solo acortando su agonía, pero ella no lo ve así. La conoce y sabe que su muerte pesara sobre su conciencia desde hoy hasta el final de sus días. Quisiera hacer algo para que no fuera así.

Son sorprendidos. El último soldado de las Fuerzas Especiales, el que escapó, aterriza sobre el techo del coche y después todo es un caos.

Intentan dispararle, tirarlo y golpearlo pero nada parece funcionar. El soldado rompe un cristal y toma a Perdiz del cuello, lo está matando.

Bradwell saca medio cuerpo por la ventanilla intentado golpearlo para que libere al hermano de Pressia y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todo sale mal.

El soldado arremete contra él y juntos caen del coche estrellándose contra el suelo. No están dispuestos a morir fácilmente. Comienza la lucha, lo terrones atraído por la sangre se suman, pero Bradwell no ha sido sometido a codificación y es consciente que soldado tiene todas las de ganar.

Va a morir, Bradwell lo sabe y lo único que quiere es que Pressia no lo vea, se echaría la culpa y de lo único que se arrepiente es de no haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella.

Se escucha el disparo. El soldado cae frente a sus ojos y aunque sabe que no lo ha matado al menos lo ha detenido.

El coche se detiene a su lado y Bradwell siente como unas manos lo sujetan con fuerza ayudándolo a subir. Es Pressia.

Cuando el chico está a salvo y el coche da marcha siente su mano sobre su rostro, acariciando sus heridas con cuidado y casi se atrevería a decir que con amor.

"No te mueras. Prométemelo" exige la chica y puede ver la preocupación que hay en sus ojos.

"Te prometo que lo intentaré" le dice el chico y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonríe.

Ella le quiere también, pero aún no lo sabe.

 _ **XIX.  
Botón**_

Los sembradíos y la granja se alzaron ante sus ojos.

Todo estaba exactamente igual a como Pressia lo describió y quiere creer que es una broma porque cómo es posible que existan lugares así cuando hay lugares, como el que creció, dónde solo hay ceniza y muerte. No pude entenderlo.

Teme por Pressia.

Sabe de todo lo que el padre de Perdiz es capaz de hacer y no quiere que le pase nada, no ahora, no nunca. Ya ha perdido a todas las personas importantes en su vida, una más. No podría soportarlo.

Bajaron del coche, todos armados con lo pudieron encontrar.

Ingership los recibe con civismo, y a Bradwell eso no le da buena pinta.

Les pide los medicamentos que eran de la madre de Pressia y al percatarse de que están en su poder los invita ingresar a su casa. No sin que Bradwell le diga lo que quiere que haga: liberar a Pressia.

Dejan las armas de lado, basándose en que el civismo tiene que ser ante todo ¡Qué tontería! Piensa el chico pero acceden porque él también lo hace al igual que sus hombres.

Suben por las escaleras y entran a una habitación que más que eso, parece un quirófano.

"¿Haces aquí muchas cirugías" pregunta el chico para romper el hielo con sarna pero en realidad quiere sabe si aquí fue dónde intervinieron a Pressia.

"Alguna que otra" le responde y con eso confirma sus sospechas. Fue aquí.

Ingership pide que traigan a su mujer y cuando esta llega Bradwell se pregunta cómo es que ella puede vivir así, pero algo pasa, la mujer lo mira de manera extraña, como si lo reconociera de algún lugar, de otra época.

Discuten. Ingership le es fiel al padre de Perdiz pero tiene el interruptor que puede hacer que la cabeza de Pressia estalle y eso es lo único que le preocupa.

Aquel hombre es un hombre duro, fiel a sus ideales y sobretodo condescendiente. No trata bien a su mujer, es evidente, el miedo en sus ojos lo resalta más y por alguna razón eso lo saca de quicio. Ella tiene el botón que puede arrebatarle a Pressia y sabe que está a merced de su marido.

Entonces, todo se sale de control.

Ingership golpea a Lyda, de pronto, porque se dirigió a él contradiciéndolo. Pediz, furioso, arremete contra él.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Le dice mientras lo sujeta con fuerza.

"Te equivocas de bando. Pulsa el botón." Ordena a su mujer.

"¡Nooo!" grita Bradwell. No puede estar pasando.

"Todavía es joven, acaba de perder a su madre, imagínate: una niña sin madre. Apiádate de ella. Tú puedes salvarla." Continúa diciéndole. Sabe que es sucio jugar con los sentimientos de una persona de esa manera, pero por Pressia haría lo que fuera.

"¡Pulsa el botón!" grita su marido una vez más y ella lo hace está vez.

Pero no ocurre nada.

 _ **XX.  
Lo intentaré.**_

Bradwell sintió que su vida se iba con la de ella, pensó que Pressia moriría pero no fue así. Está aquí, junto a él.

"Creía que iba matarte y que te perdería para siempre" le dice a la chica mientras la estrecha más entre sus brazos. Ella se recarga más sobre él y puede sentir su respiración bajo su cuello.

Pressia canta, le sale del corazón, puede sentirlo; y mientras la escucha lo olvida todo.

No le importa que Ingership tuviera información de sus padres y que se la llevara a la tumba sin habérselo dicho; no le importa que esté en la mira del padre de Perdiz ni mucho menos que lo odie por ser quién es.

No le importa nada y solo quiere estar así con Pressia por siempre. Con ella junto a su pecho, tranquila y a salvó.

Piensa en un futuro junto a ella. En uno dónde puedan ser felices, sin una Cúpula que los domine, sin miedo en sus corazones y plenos, con sus marcas de sobrevivientes portadas con orgullo.

Cuando termina la canción Pressia se acerca a la ventana, con Bradwell rodeando su cintura. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo que comenzó a formarse entre ellos los ha superado y los saben. Están unidos por algo que no puede expresarse en palabras pero que existe, algo que esta es sus corazones y que saben que jamás se ira.

"Has venido a por mí" dice la mujer de Ingership.

"Y tú me has salvado la vida" replica Pressia y el chico junto a ella piensa que ha salvado la suya al mismo tiempo. Pressia es ahora su vida.

"Lo supe en cuanto te vi. A veces conoces a alguien y sabes que a partir de ese momento tu vida será distinta"

"Es verdad" concede la chica y Bradwell no puede estar más de acuerdo. Pressia entró a su vida sin esperarlo y lo cambio todo. Ahora está completo sin saber que le faltaba la otra mitad.

La mujer de Ingership mira a Bradwell y le dice que le recuerda a un niño que conoció y por alguna razón sabe que tiene razón.

Se quedan solos y cuando ella se gira, ve su rosto.

Ella no ve belleza en si misma pero si lo ve en las pequeñas cosas que la rodean. Bradwell no puede entenderlo porque para él ella es hermosa y si la tendría que definir en una palabra, diría que es simplemente… perfecta.

Entonces, cierra el espacio que existe entre ambos y la besa en los labios con ternura.

Un beso lento, dulce y con amor porque es todo lo que ella le provoca. La ama, no tiene que ni siquiera que pensarlo.

"Ahora te toca a ti prometerme que no vas a morir" le susurra cuando se separan, aún junto a sus labios.

"Lo intentaré" le responde Pressia que sigue recargada junto a su pecho. No imagina un mundo sin ella.

De pronto, Pressia saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo tiende: una campana. La confusión de su rostro lo delata y entonces dice:

"Un regalo. Crees que va a haber tiempo pero luego no lo hay. No es mucho, pero quiero que lo tengas"

Bradwell la toma y la agita, pero no produce ningún sonido; entonces, se la acerca al oído y dice:

"Se oye el mar"

"Me encantaría ver el mar algún día" complementa ella y se promete que algún día la llevará.

"Escucha" le pide el chico y ella se acerca la campanilla al oído.

"¿Así suena?"Pregunta con esperanza en sus ojos.

"No, en realidad no. El verdadero sonido del mar no cabe en una campana" dice y piensa que es igual con el amor que siente por ella, porque parece que no tiene fin.

Ahora todo será diferente, se tienen el uno al otro para poder continuar y si de algo tiene que agradecerle a las detonaciones es el hecho de conocerla.

Quizás no lo han puesto en palabras, ya llegará el tiempo de decirlo, pero el amor que sienten por el otro está ahí, pueden sentirlo y será para siempre.

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _ **Razón egoísta.**_

Perdiz los llamó, interrumpiéndolos y sin explicaciones:

Algo está ardiendo.

Todos están afuera, contemplando lo que Perdiz ha hecho en un arranque de locura. Ha prendido fuego a la casa y ahora todos son testigos de cómo se consumía.

Bradwell está junto ella, pero puede notar cómo está inquieta y de la nada corre de vuelta a la casa. Él corre detrás, siguiéndola. No entiende porque, solo sabe que busca algo, y lo que sea que quiera no importa mientras ella esté a salvo. Tiene que asegurarse que lo esté.

Es entonces cuando la ve abriéndose paso. Es una caja negra pero parece una araña en partes iguales. No sabe que es lo que es pero sabe que proviene de la cúpula. La toma, no puede dejar se les escape y salen a toda prisa antes de que la casa termine de derrumbarse.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta Bradwell cuando ya no corren peligro.

"¿Y tú?" le pregunta ella de vuelta. El chico asiente y le dice:

"No tenemos alternativa. Tenemos que estar bien, ¿no crees?"

Se alejan de los escombros y acaricia la cara de Pressia. Es tan hermosa, no se cansa de admirarla y entonces, la toma por la barbilla y jura que podría besarla otra vez… podría besarla por siempre.

"Se supone que solo te quedarías con nosotros por tu propio bien, por razones egoístas. Me dijiste que tenías una" dice ella y Bradwell sabe que solo quiere quitarse las dudas y aquellas palabras que la hirieron tanto.

"Y la tengo" dice el chico con tranquilidad.

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Tú eres mi razón egoísta" le confiesa el chico con todo el amor que tiene para darle.

"Dime que algún día encontraremos algo parecido a un hogar" pide al tiempo que se deja estrechar entre sus brazos. Ella es su vida ahora tanto como él es la vida de ella.

"Lo encontraremos. Te lo prometo"

Ya no está solo, por fin la ha encontrado.

La ama, es lo único de lo que está seguro, está perdidamente enamorado de ella y aunque esto es apenas la primera parada de un viaje que no puede asegurar si podrá llegar a terminar, sabe que mientras esté con ella todo sacrificio habrá valido la pena.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Ale Santamaría, a veces no sé como me dejo convencer XD pero aquí está como prometí el POV de Bradwell Publicado.**

 **Sin duda cuando lo escribí (Navidad) fue un reto porque nunca había escrito algo fuera del mundo de THG. Era raro, pero divertido al mismo tiempo xD Solo tu me haces hacer esto Santamaría! Tu culpa que esto exista! XD**

 **A todo aquel que se anime a leerlo espero que les agrade, Bradwell es un gran chico y espero que disfruten leyéndolo como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**

 **La Trilogía Puro muy genial, este fue solo el Pov de Bradwell del primer libro, pero espero que se animen a leer los libros (Puro, Fusión y Burn) o si a alguien ya los leyó pueden "hablar" con nosotras (Ale y Lauz) del final jajajaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Besos, Lauz**


End file.
